Dream Come True
by JillianEmily
Summary: "She liked to imagine that one day she would get her dream come true just like the Disney princesses, but she figured that wouldn't happen thanks to her blindness. After all, who would want to spend their entire life taking care of someone else?" blind!Annabeth


Second story! I'm trying to improve so if you have suggestions, pls do tell. Thanks!

•

For as long as Annabeth could remember, she had been blind. Her vision had slowly deteriorated over time and the cause to this day is not entirely clear. Her parents tell her that she had been able to see up until the age of three but at nineteen years old, she doesn't remember any of it.

Being blind hadn't necessarily bothered her for the first few years but once she was seven, she was old enough to understand what it meant and it had taken a heavy toll on her. She knew that things would never be easy and that worried her. She lost a lot of sleep when she was seven, but she came to terms with it over time.

She had found comfort from her blindness in fairytales. She liked to imagine that one day she would get her dream come true just like the Disney princesses, but she figured that wouldn't happen thanks to her blindness. After all, who would want to spend their entire life taking care of someone else? Though she knew it was improbable, she still held onto that dream deep inside.

Her life hadn't necessarily been easy, but she managed to get around. She learned to read braille and despite being blind, she was actually quite smart. She graduated from her high school in Manhattan as valedictorian and was currently attending NYU as an architecture major. She was aware it would be difficult to actually design without sight but there are some programs that she would be able to use.

On this particular Saturday, Annabeth had been studying for eight hours straight, having woken up at six. Her finals for the first semester were quickly approaching and she needed to make sure that she passed with flying colors. If she wanted to keep her perfect GPA, she needed to study a lot harder than other students.

Her apartment roommate Piper had started helping her memorize definitions a few hours ago but had to leave to go out to dinner with Jason, her boyfriend of four years. That made studying a bit harder, but she figured she could just use voiceover on her computer.

It was two in the afternoon when Annabeth decided that she should probably take a break and take her black Labrador guide dog for a walk. Ceres was a rather big dog, but Annabeth loved her. Annabeth grabbed Ceres's leash and attached it to her collar. She didn't use the harness because her dog wouldn't go to the bathroom if she thought she was working.

Annabeth grabbed her olive green coat and slid it on before slipping out the door with Ceres. November in New York can get _very_ cold so she hoped it wouldn't take long before she could go back into her warm apartment.

Despite being blind, she knew her way around quite well. Once she exited the brick building, she took a turn to the right and began walking. She held her hand along the building as she walked and took a left and then another right.

As she was turning, someone collided with her which sent her sprawling to the floor. This man, she's guessing he's a man at least, rounded the corner fast and she was hit with what seemed like the force of a truck. She immediately felt a sharp pain in her left ankle that brought tears to her eyes; it guesses it's sprained.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" The person she's now certain is a guy sounded extremely frantic. "Here let me help you up."

Annabeth just kept sitting on the floor trying to fight back tears from the pain that was yet to fade in her ankle.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Do you need help?" Annabeth tried to wave him off. She couldn't really talk with the pain she's in at the moment.

"I'm fine." Annabeth forced as she wiped her face with her coat and tried to stand up on her own. She let out a strangled yelp and her ass took a path right back down to the floor. She felt Ceres' cold nose against her cheek.

"Please let me help you up."

"I'm not going to stop you if that's what you mean," she choked out.

"I'm trying to help you but you're refusing to hold my hand."

Annabeth tried to chuckle but it sounded strained. "My bad. I'm blind."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Annabeth bit her lip. She was, embarrassingly enough, still on the rough concrete floor still. Ceres climbed into her lap. "Well, if you could please help me up again that would be great." The mystery man's fingers hesitantly brushed against her fingers before sliding his hand into hers and pulling her up from the ground. He had calloused hands.

Annabeth's ankle gave out as soon as she put weight on it and mystery man quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and _oh gods_ she could feel his muscular arms. Her ankle didn't hurt as much so long as she didn't move it.

"I'm so sorry about this. Are you going to be able to get where you need to go alright?" Mystery man spoke right next to her ear.

"I mean. Probably not. I'll just call my friend." She thought about it for a second. "Or maybe I'll just get my dog to lead me home as I hop around like Tigger."

"That's a horrible idea. No offence but why were you even walking without someone to help you in the first place?"

"I wasn't." She was getting annoyed. "I had my guide dog with me and I really wasn't expecting someone who can actually _see_ to body slam right into me like a sumo wrestler." She pulled her lower lip out and began to pout.

"I didn't mean to go all sumo wrestler on you," he said distractedly. "She's- she's a guide dog?" He sounded incredulous like he couldn't actually believe what she was telling him.

"There a problem?" His toned arm around her waist was nice but not enough to make up for his lack of common sense. I mean, really, did she not just say that she had her guide dog?

"I just expected her to have like a harness or something."

" _Or something."_ Annabeth mocked him. "I was taking her for a walk around my building. I know my way around, so I didn't need it."

"Sorry."

"You already apologized," she pointed out.

"Well, I feel bad. I can help you back to your apartment?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Do you want help or not." She could tell he was getting exasperated which managed to bring a smile to her face.

"No."

"Too bad. I'm not leaving a blind girl alone on the streets of New York with a broken ankle."

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

"I'm sure you can but since I knocked you down, I figured that I should help you out."

She snorted. "I don't even know your name. You could be an eighty year old woman."

"I'm Percy Jackson. _Male_. I'm twenty years old. I was born August 18, 1998. My favorite color is blue. I was born in Manhattan. I wear a size nine shoe. Do you want my social security number too?" He ignored her calling him a woman.

"Don't be a smart ass. And really, don't talk about your favorite color. It's insensitive."

"Yeah, I'm the smart ass. Please let me help you get home."

"Well, I mean, if you _really_ want to I can't stop you. And by the way, I'm Annabeth."

He let out a low chuckle. "Smart ass. Can you walk?" He paused. "Nice name."

She ignored the last part. "Not relevant. You're going to carry me."

"What are you, five?"

"No, I'm blind."

He faltered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Oh, how she loved pulling that card. It made people so uncomfortable because they don't want to hurt her feelings. Being blind doesn't bother her. She came to terms with it already, it was a part of who she is.

"I know. I'm just messing with you. But no, I don't think I can walk."

"O-kay. Do you still need to finish walking-" He cut off, leaving a silent question hanging in the air.

"Ceres," she answered.

"Ceres. Do you?"

"She does need to go but she can hold it until my roommate gets back if you don't want to go to the park first."

"I don't mind. It's the least I can do. I'm going to pick you up now," he warned. His arms wrapped around her to pick her up, one arm along her back and one behind her knees. She wonders what his arms would feel like in a different situation.

"Don't lose my dog," Annabeth warned, causing Percy to wordlessly hand her the leash so she could hold onto Ceres as they walked.

"It's the dog park just to the right, right?" Percy asked. She hummed in approval.

A tense silence raided the air for about three minutes as he carried her. This was probably dangerous since he could easily carry her off to a torture chamber in his basement and she wouldn't even know the difference, but she didn't get that vibe from him. The only thing that worried her was the risk of suffocation from the thick awkwardness lingering in the air.

"We're here." He set her down on the wooden benches she knows are there after how many times she's been at that same park. Annabeth slim fingers follow the leash she's holding to the collar to unhook the leash.

"Go play, babe." Annabeth gently pushed Ceres away. She turned to Percy. "Thank you for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do. Don't worry about it, it's not like I had anything to do anyways." Percy sighed. "I feel bad though. I broke your ankle."

She smiled with her white and perfectly aligned teeth, which she had years of braces to thank. "It's not broken, I don't think. Just sprained."

"You have dimples," he pointed out. "And that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Really? I had no idea I had dimples." Percy playfully bumped her shoulder with his. "Really though, don't go too hard on yourself."

"No promises. On a completely different topic, I seem to recall telling you about me. It's your turn, Beth."

"Beth?"

"Beth." He clarified. "There a problem ma'am?"

"I like to be called Annabeth." She still smiled. Surprisingly no one has ever called her Beth. It was always Anna or Annie, which she didn't enjoy. Being called Beth didn't bother her, though that might just be because it's coming from him. As much as she hates it, this boy seemed adorable not that she'd ever actually know.

"Beth fits you, but I guess I'll just call you Wise Girl, you smart ass."

"Sure."

"I wasn't asking." At Percy's words, Annabeth reached up and felt around so she could tug at his silky, smooth hair for giving her attitude.

"Don't act like that with me. What color is your hair?" she asked.

"Black. My eyes are green."

"I didn't ask about your eyes but okay, Mr. Muscles." She said it teasingly, but it was really a compliment, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Mr. Muscles?"

"Your arms seemed strong when you picked me up."

"Ah."

There was a quick pause before Annabeth spoke. "Anyways, what do you want to know?"

"Huh?"

"You said it's my turn to tell you about me."

"Oh yeah. Just tell me the basics."

"Okay. Well I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm nineteen born on July 12, 1999. I'm 5'5'' and my favorite color is silver simply because I like the name. My best friend is Ceres and I'm blind. I have grey eyes, I think."

"No, your eyes are brown."

She rolled her 'brown' eyes. "Oh, cool."

"I'm 6'2''."

"That's probably why you sent me flying when you ran into me."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I still have to take you to the doctor."

"You don't. I have insurance."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will." A comfortable silence soon settled between them, which was welcomed over their earlier silence, leaving them each to their own thoughts.

Percy broke the silence a few minutes later. "Ceres is playing with another dog. They're just chasing each other around. It's adorable." Percy laughed for a moment. It was very melodic and happy and- alarmed now?

"Oh my gods, a dog just mounted Ceres."

Annabeth choked on air. "Get it off!" She heard the squeak of the bench as Percy quickly stood and ran towards Ceres. She could hear him shooing the other dog away.

"She just lost her innocence. But I think she's safe." He sat down again as he said this, sounding humored.

"I swear if she ends up pregnant," she threatened, "I will kill you."

"Don't kill me! I'm not the one who mounted her!"

"I don't care. Did she pee yet?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she did, um, both."

"We can go then." She leaned forwards tentatively and called for Ceres. The dog's head snapped towards her before she darted towards Annabeth like a bullet. Her two front paws were on Annabeth's knees two seconds later as Ceres began licking her face.

"That's a wild guide dog you got there."

"She doesn't act like this with the harness, I swear. She knows that harness means work and no harness means play. Isn't that right girl?" The last sentence was said in a baby voice to her dog.

"Wow. Smart dog. Are you ready to go?"

Annabeth snapped the pink leash back in place. "Yep," she said, popping the p. "You going to carry me again, handsome?" She didn't mean to let that slip, she really didn't. She doesn't know why she said it at all considering that she can't see him. She could feel how fast her face flushed red.

Thankfully, he didn't seem weirded out. "I am. But I need to know where you live."

"It's the Mt. Olympus building a few blocks down."

"That's a nice place. My friend's girlfriend lives there."

"Oh really? Maybe I know her."

"I think her name is… Piper?"

Annabeth's mouth fell open, exaggerating her reaction. "Really? Piper's my roommate."

Percy once again lifted her up like a baby. "Wow, small world. You got the leash?"

"I do indeed, sir."

He began walking, taking the correct turns when he needed to. It took about five minutes, maybe a bit longer but they eventually got there. "What floor do you live on?"

"Floor 6, room 632." Annabeth heard him grunt before he got into the elevators and pressed the button while holding her. Once they got to the floor, he took a right. "Am I too heavy?"

"No, you're fine. Damn, this place is expensive."

"I know, it helps that Piper's dad has money, not that she likes to use it much."

"Do you have a key to get in?"

"Yeah, it's on my lanyard." He gently lifted the lanyard from her neck and shifted the way he was holding her. He had to try multiple keys. He got the right one on the fourth try.

"This is one glittery lanyard."

"I know, I picked it because sometimes if enough light hits it, I can see the sparkling." He walked in and set her on the beige couch. She let go of Ceres's leash and heard her trot to her water bowl.

"Okay, well are you going to be okay? You sure you don't want me to take you to get an x-ray or anything?"

"I'll be okay, thanks though."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around then," he said with humor.

"Haha," she deadpanned.

She could hear his heavy footsteps receding towards the wooden door. She doesn't know what causes her to call out what she does.

"Percy? You can stay for a while if you want, you know, so I don't fall or anything?" Her tone betrayed her words, suggesting that he stays for a completely different reason than what she verbally stated.

She could practically hear his grin in his words. "Totally, you know, so you don't fall. I wouldn't want you to get hurt any more than you already are."

"Come sit down then. I wouldn't want to fall off the couch, would I?"

"Absolutely not." Annabeth felt the cushion to her right dip slightly. "Well, what should we do now?"

Annabeth thought about it for a second. "I guess we can talk, watch a movie, maybe make a snack. Anything interest you?"

"I don't mind, you pick."

"Such a gentleman. I love it. I think we should make a snack and watch a movie. Have you seen the new Jurassic World?"

"That sounds good but no, I haven't seen it, though I want to."

"It's official, we're watching it. Now for snacks, we don't actually have to make any. I stocked up on candy last week." She stood up and hopped towards her kitchen, knowing the path like the back of her hand.

Annabeth blindly grabbed around for the basket of candy she left on the top metal shelf in her pantry. Once she found it, she set it behind her on the counter. She went towards her black fridge and opened it. "Do you like Sprite or Coke?"

"Sprite. It reminds me of beach days with my mom when I was younger." Annabeth reached for the general area she knew the sprite was in and grabbed two small bottles of it.

"Do you like swimming?" Annabeth put the Sprites in the wooden basket before lifting it and walking back towards the couch slowly.

"I love it. I was swim captain in high school." She could tell he was very proud of it.

"That's nice. I was valedictorian in high school." She pretended to be nonchalant, but she was actually glad of being top of her class because she worked endlessly just to get good grades, let alone be valedictorian.

"Really? That must not have been easy." He exhaled as though all he could think was _dang!_

"It wasn't easy, but the hard work was definitely worth it."

"You know, there was a time when I said to myself that I would be valedictorian. Then I woke up to reality. Literally half an hour after I said that, I forgot what 2 cubed was."

"Such a Seaweed Brain." She giggled slightly. She saw his confused face and elaborated. "You know, because you love water and probably have seaweed for a brain."

"I love it, Wise girl. Now let's see what candy you have. Twizzlers _and_ Skittles!? And tons others?! Marry me."

"Gladly," She retorted but she didn't miss the way her stomach fluttered at his words.

"Is there anything you dream for?" Talk about a change of subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Like something you wish with all your heart."

She thought about it for a minute. "I guess it's just to have a fairytale ending. You know, find the perfect guy just like all the Disney princesses. I want to marry someone I love and have my own dream come true. I just don't think it will happen though because it's just difficult to find someone willing to help someone who can't see every day for the rest of her life. Why are you asking anyways?"

Percy swallowed. "I wanted to tell you my dream of winning at the Olympics, so I asked for your dream. II didn't think it was that deep. 'm sure you'll find someone though, don't give up hope."

"I guess," she muttered. She grabbed the remote and felt for the power button. Once she pressed it, she pressed something else and spoke into the remote. "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom." The movie details appeared on the screen a second later.

Annabeth stood up and felt her way around the couch. She disappeared down a hall with her hand dragging on the wall. She returned with two blankets: a big, fuzzy brown one and a fuzzy blue one.

"Here, Percy." She handed him the remote and the blue blanket. "Can you press play for me?"

He whispered a quick yeah under his breath. The opening credits started rolling. He slid his black vans off, leaving him in his black socks before sliding under the blanket.

Annabeth opened the Twizzlers as Ceres jumped onto the couch next to her, laying her head on Annabeth's lap, and offered some to Percy, which he gladly took. They got through half the movie in silence and eating lots of candy before Annabeth leaned into Percy's side.

"I'm tired." She muttered quietly. Percy silently slid his arm over Annabeth's small form and they continued to watch the movie.

Once the movie credits began to play instead of the actual movie, Annabeth sat back up. "What did you think?"

"I liked it." Percy looked at his phone. "It's eleven. Do I need to leave soon?"

"Are you supposed to be home by a certain time?"

"No, I live in my own apartment and I'm 20," he raised an eyebrow at her even though she didn't see it.

"You can leave whenever you have to, but I really like having you here. If I'm being completely honest, there's just something so different about you."

Percy stayed silent for a while. Annabeth nearly had a heart attack thinking that she may have said something that made him uncomfortable. His response surprised her.

"I- I think there's something different about you too. Not just the fact that you're blind. It's just that you don't let things stop you. You've gotten so far in life and it's just so impressive." Annabeth smiled again at his words, showing the dimples in her cheeks.

"You're so generous, Percy."

"I hope I don't scare you considering I just met you at today, but I really like you. I like-like you. A lot. In a not so platonic way." She could hear the slight quiver in his voice as his words went on.

Annabeth reached out with her hands to find his face and she put them on either side of his face. "I think I might just feel the same way, Percy. I might even like-like you," Annabeth teased.

When Percy spoke a few seconds later, his voice was slightly deeper. "Can I kiss you? Please?"

Annabeth didn't know her grin could possibly get wider, but it did. "Go for it."

Percy's hands cupped her face and she closed her eyes. He slowly moved towards her. Their lips connected softly into a gentle, slow kiss. It lasted a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Wow," Annabeth commented. "Not bad for such a seaweed brain."

Percy laughed breathlessly. "Just not bad?"

"I think so, but you might have to try again just to be sure." He did just that.

Annabeth ended up playing one of the Harry Potter movies after a while, but they didn't really watch it until it was already halfway over because they were using their time for much more important things. Once they actually started to watch, Annabeth's breathing evened out and she fell asleep against Percy's chest. Percy followed her soon after.

Piper walked in at around three in the morning from doing god knows what and when she saw the mystery boy on her couch, she simply smirked at Annabeth's sleeping form before stalking off to her own room.

•

When Annabeth woke up the next morning, it took her a few minutes to figure out who's arms were wrapped around her waist. Once she remembered, a smile graced her face and she hesitantly got up.

She untangled herself from Percy and tried to make her way to the bathroom. She winced as she put pressure on her left ankle and decided to just hop through the hall. She made it but ran into a few walls on her way there. When she was done and opening the bathroom door to leave, an unexpected voice appeared.

"Who's the hottie?"

"My gods, Piper, don't do that," Annabeth breathed out with her right hand over her heart. "It's ten times as scary when I can't see you."

"Sorry but I'm more interested in who's sleeping on our couch. He's cute." Piper looked Annabeth up and down. "Why are you limping?"

"That guy is Percy. He ran into me and I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle from that which is why I'm hopping around like a maniac."

"You sure know how to pick 'em. Did you manage to, you know. Sideways tango? Dance with no pants?" Annabeth gasped at Piper's words and reached out in Piper's general direction, attempting to smack her upside the head.

"I most certainly did _not_ ," Annabeth responded. "I can't even see him."

"Such a shame. I'm aware you can't see him which is why I'm telling you. He's kind of hot. Like if I wasn't in love with Jason, I'd try to steal him."

"Back off, he's mine," she warned. "Now please lead me back to the living room."

Piper grabbed her arm and steered her away from walls and tables. "Thank you," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm planning on going out to breakfast with Jason and I'm leaving, like, now. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What time is it?"

"It's nine. Jason's waiting outside, I have to go. Bye babe." Annabeth didn't even bother responding. She heard the door shut and Annabeth leaned back against the couch with a sigh.

"So, I'm yours, huh?" Percy's voice made her jump.

"What is it with people scaring me today?" Annabeth huffed, acting as though she didn't hear what he said.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I just wanted to say that you're mine just like I'm yours."

"Hm. I like the sound of that." Annabeth settled back into his chest.

"I knew you would." Percy wrapped his arms around her once again. "Um, hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight. Or go to the fair that's in town if you want. Or we could go swimming. Whatever floats your boat."

"Seaweed brain," she laughed. "Only you would say floats your boat after asking someone on a date. I'd love to go."

"Phew, I was worried you would say no."

"How can I say no when I already agreed to marry you?" Where was this confidence coming from?

"I guess you can't." Percy kissed Annabeth's temple.

"I do intend to make you keep your promise, y'know." Annabeth said with her face buried into his chest.

Percy grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

•

 _ **4 years later**_

•

Annabeth graduated a year ago and was now working at an architecture firm in Manhattan. It got frustrating to design sometimes but she had plenty of programs that helped her. Her friends at the firm love and support her and supply help when she needs it. She couldn't have been happier with where she ended up.

Annabeth was lying in bed on a Sunday morning listening to one of her favorite tv shows when she heard Percy come back into their room approach her side of the bed. The bed dipped in where he sat next to her. He laid down behind her and snuck his arm over the curve of her hips.

"Do you want to go out to breakfast today? I don't feel like cooking," he said as he gave her forehead a quick peck. "We can even go to iHop if you want."

"We can go out, but I was thinking Denny's," she replied as she turned over to face him. Her hands wandered around until she was cupping his face. "I really want their cheesecake."

"That sounds good. After you get dressed we can go." He sat up on the bed and began rubbing her back. "I love that we both get every Sunday off for things like this."

"Me too. Can you grab me the black jeans I like and that flannel?"

Percy groaned. "Anything for you, my queen," he said as he got up. A minute later, he tossed her clothes onto her lap. "Here you go, pretty woman."

"Thank you, Seaweed brain." She quickly changed from her elastic shorts and t-shirt into her ripped skinny jeans and a red flannel that she buttoned up. She managed to find her way into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she walked back out she announced she was ready to go.

She grabbed a harness from her bedside table and walked the well known path to the living room of their apartment. "Come here Juno. Work time." Juno walked into her harness. About two years ago, Ceres had to be put down because she began to have many seizures and she was in constant pain.

Annabeth had cried for days and refused to do anything. She didn't want to eat or talk or sleep. She had been with Ceres for eight years so letting go of her had been difficult for Annabeth. Annabeth had a few guide dogs before, but they never stayed long as Ceres. Ceres felt like her first real guide dog. Percy tried to comfort her the best he could, but it took a while for her to heal. It took her a while for her to realize that it was better that way because at least Ceres wouldn't have to suffer.

Two weeks after Ceres passed, Annabeth had finally agreed to get another guide dog. Juno turned out to be an amazing dog and Annabeth loved her with all her heart. Ceres would always hold a special place in her heart, but Juno turned out to be just as good, if not better.

Percy and Annabeth got into the car and Percy drove them to Denny's. Annabeth ordered the Grand Slamwich (and cheesecake of course) and Percy got the chocolate chip pancakes. They ate and laughed for a while before paying and leaving.

"That was really good." Percy sighed to show his contentment as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, it was." She began to swing their hands back and forth between them with one hand, holding onto Juno with the other.

"Do you want to walk around Central Park for a while? It's really nice out."

"Sure, but we have to sit in that area by the lake or else I'll throw a tantrum."

"I don't doubt it," he said helped her into the car. Percy drove them back to their apartment, deciding that they would walk to the park. Their apartment that they moved into together two years ago was only about a ten minute walk.

"I love you." Annabeth's words came out of nowhere as they began walking.

Percy laughed. "I love you too. What brought that on?"

"I just really love you."

"I'm glad." He pulled her closer, nudging her cheek with his nose affectionately.

They walked for five more minutes before Percy informed her that they were there. Annabeth sat down in the grass and Juno laid her head on Annabeth's legs.

Percy sat down next to her with a heavy sigh. "Gods, I'm twenty-four but I feel like I'm forty-two." Annabeth chuckled.

They sat for half an hour, talking about anything they could think of before Annabeth felt Percy shift around in the grass beside her. Percy said, "I got something for you," before shoving a small box into her hands.

She giggled. "What is this?" she asked while feeling around the velvety box. "Did you finally get me that pretty necklace I've wanted for years?"

"It was only months but I guess you'll just have to open it and find out." He seemed very indifferent. She turned to him a little suspiciously.

She narrowed his eyes while facing Percy. "What is this?"

"Open it."

She did. She felt around the box before settling on a small, smooth object. "Is this a ring?"

"Bingo."

"Why did you get me a ring?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Keep feeling it."

She ran her fingers along the ring, and suddenly she stopped. She felt a smooth gem which was very large, mind you, in the middle. "Is this what I think it is?"

Percy took the box from her fingers. She heard him shifting in the grass beside her again before he began talking. "Annabeth, we've been together for four years. This is the exact spot that we officially began dating and I brought you back here for a very special reason. I love you so much and I honestly can't imagine my life without you."

Annabeth's eyes began to water and her throat felt tight but she still had a smile plastered to her face.

"You're my everything. You've given me so much happiness and love and I don't want to ever spend a day without you. You are my pride, my love, my joy. I remember the first day I met you and I asked you to marry me. You told me you intend to make me keep that promise. I told you that I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to promise to be beside you every day for the rest of my life. I want to fulfill my promise to you. I want your dream to come true. So, I ask you, Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth had tears streaming down her face and a radiant smile. " _Yes._ Oh _my gods_ , y _es!_ "

Percy laughs and slides the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you, Wise girl."

"I love you too." Percy cups her face and kisses her. There are teeth clashing but they don't care. Neither of them can really stop smiling.

"It's a gold band with a big square diamond in the middle, two smaller ones on the sides," Percy informed her.

Annabeth lets out a choked laugh. "I love it. I'm sure it's gorgeous." Annabeth thought for a moment. "Is this why you were working so many extra hours?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it."

She was beaming. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much. More than anything."

•

Annabeth's wedding ended up being everything she could've ever imagined. She had the perfect husband who loved her with everything in him. She had her friends who supported her to the end of the world. Her cake was _delicious_ (and expensive). She truly had everything she dreamed of when having she was little. She felt like a Disney princess.

 **This was her dream come true.**


End file.
